Mark Fischbach
Markiplier Markiplier (Born Mark Edward Fischbach) is a half German, half Korean YouTuber with a rapidly growing loyal fanbase (NOT the Markiplites!). He is the brother of webcomic author & artist Thomas J Fischbach (known for TwoKinds). Markiplier primarily does playthroughs of indie horror games, but also plays games such as Minecraft (Notably in his long-running series "Drunk Minecraft") and does Sketch comedy, commonly collaborating with Cyndago . He has over 1,000,000 subscribers and his channel continues to grow. He currently resides in the suburbs of Cincinnati, Ohio. Archenemies *Mannequins (Nightmare House 2 and Ib) *Suits of armor *SCPs *Slenderman (who Mark constantly refers to as Slendy) *The Crazed Butt-Stabber *BOXES *The Last Of Us *Dead Space *Random Indie-Horror Games *Rage games Frenemies *Wade the ass-hole *Bob (Surgeon Simulator) *Nurse (Surgeon Simulator) *His evil dog that is secretly a ninja thats secretly a cat thats secretly a pirate thats secretly not a cat *The Narrator of The Stanley Parable Livestreams Mark has done numerous livestreams on Twitch. He has also done a few major charity livestreams, one of them being the 8000 dollar Cancer Research Charity Donation and an almost 7.000 dollar donation to an Organ charity. One of his recent Livestream event, held on August 31st, 2013, Mark and his community were able to raise over $25,000 for the "Cincinnati childrens Hospital" in under 12 hours (11 hours 58 min). In total, Mark, with the continued support of his loyal subscribers, raised over $200.000,00 during his charity livestreams. Co-op plays Markiplier has played collaboration horror games a few times. He first did a collaboration with another popular Youtube Horror Let's Play-er, Yamimash. After this, he also played multiple Garry's Mod custom horror maps and an Indie Game called Slendytubbies with Yamimash, and played a non-horror game called Castle Crashers with 3 other youtubers therpgminx, cinnamontoastken, and yamimash. While playing Markiplier plays with a style contrasting that of many other Let's Players on Youtube. While some, such as ChaoticMonki, play with a subdued, sarcastic, and sometimes panicked mood, and others such as Pewdiepie play with a constantly confused, panicked, and action-packed way, Mark plays with a mixture of both. When things are quiet, he thinks and calms down before trying to solve the puzzle. He commonly takes on an exaggerated facade of courage and bravado when clear of danger, proclaiming his superhuman strength, bravery, and incredible good looks. He (jokingly) overstates either his gaming skills, or his incompetence with solving puzzles, and threatens off-screen monsters, and sometimes real people, with a variety of awkward-often chair related-violence. Upon the appearance of an enemy, he often panics, giving his trademark (no pun intended) screams and fleeing towards the nearest available closet. Upon the departing/escape from the threat, his smooth attitude returns and so do his jeers of derison towards the game's antagonist. However, on games such as Cat Mario or Give Up, or any nonsensical puzzle, he goes into a fit of rage. He is often very fired up while playing such games. Alongside his suave and sonorous voice, Mark has a well-trained eye for quality in games, praising especially creative or innovative features, especially physics. After playing a game, he will often pause for a minute before ending the video to talk about the quality of the game, what it did and didn't do well, as well as giving the developer advice as to how to make the game better. "Most Caring Youtuber" From time to time, Mark is referred by some of his fans as exceptionally caring and a lovable person, a fact that has been one of the main reasons his channel is so rapidly growing. Special V-logs in which Mark talks directly with his fanbase are not rare, but on 10/10/2013, after finishing the fan-made game "Ripest of Fears" Mark openly admitted that he has lost some of this contact with his fanbase while doing his best to be a good entertainer and accused himself of giving too much importance to things that really didn't matter, putting his subscribers counting ahead of himself. One can see that Mark truly care for his fans as, closing to the end of the video, he inadvertently gave signs of been crying during his speech and excused himself of making fun of some aspects of the game he was playing, as he admitted that some effort was put into it and that was what really mattered and thanked once more his loyal fans and promised to change back to the way he was, trying harder to restablish some of this contact he lost by doing more special V-logs and answering more frequently to people. Games Played To see the list of games played by Markiplier click here. Quotes "AGHHHH!!! Oh, hey you startled me baby ;)" "Ho Ho Holly Hell!" - Santa Clause - Happy Wheels Highlights "Jingle balls, jingle balls, harpoons up my ass!" - Happy Wheels Highlights #26 "Hjababujajebaba!!" - The sound he makes while "shuffling" through the forest in Knock Knock, christened "The Mumble Dance" by many Markiplites. "Can we do it? No we can't! ...Maybe. I don't know, I'm not very committed to this decision, but whatever." - Knock Knock "Now I'm just thinking about meat! I really just want some good meat. Right now I could use some, maybe a nice big sausage... ah, yeah... that sounds pretty good. My mouth is just watering by the thought of that giant juicy sausage. I can't wait for the flavour to blow in my mouth. EXPLODE in my mouth-wait what am I talking about? WAIT A MINUTE!" "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" (innuendo joke that Mark constanly pops up from nowhere in various games) "F you in the A and have a nice day!" (Near Some Outros) "Whole chair...Up Yo Butt!" "SHUT UP NURSE! I KNOW WHAT'S BEST!" "Slenderman ain't got sh*t on my swag! YOLOOOOOOO!!!!" "(Inhales) I can feeeel the trees!" "Dah! I'm Isaac Clarke" "Why is that a thing?!" "Holy balls!" -various videos "OH MY NARDS!" "Professional bada** coming through" "Jingle! jingle! jingle! bitc***!" "Excuse me while I inject myself" "Oh my God, I am tripping balls right now!" - XCVB (while dosed up with cold medicine) "*whale mating call*" "Just need one more, open the door, get on the floor, everybody do the dinosaur!" -Slender: The Nine Pages "DING! I'm a role model!" "Balls to the wall!" -SCP Containment Breach "I have a chair!" "I'm back at the red dildo! AGAIN!" -Slender "Stork flies out of your vagina? Isn't that how it works? Just, "BWAKAAAAW!!!" and then all the sudden you had a baby! And a stork. Better feed that stork." -Ildefonse Part 2 "What rhymes with axe? MORE axe!" -Nightmare House "*manbaby mating call*" "Slendy can go eff off, *encounters Slendy 2 seconds later* AGH! Bad timing Slendy! I just told you to eff off" "Where'd that come from?!?" "Fwiffwow!" - Guaranteed Monster Evasion Technique "One thing that I liked about being a bartender: if you make people laugh, you get better tips but you will never have better tips than the girl besides you with giant boobs ... I can make people laugh but God damn I sure wish I had boobs... you can quote me on that" "He is going to nible on your giblets" "A-Boom! A-Bangy!" "Totes McScrotes" "You've got to be JOKING me" "The butt ghost is gonna nibble me my butt off." "You dont need to look both ways when you got SWAG!" "WHEEEERE'S THE BLAAACKSMIIIITH?!?" "God I'm the best ever!" "Slendys gonna nibble my giblets off" "Let me AXE you a question" -Nightmare House "Too pro!" "I mean what's there to know? Comes out of the vagina like WHOOM BANG! Suddenly you got a baby!" -Ildefonse Part 2 "I BOOSH YOU!" "Let me just hump this until it makes seeeeeense!" (as Santa Claus in Happy Wheels) "So its da poone run!" (Happy Wheels harpoon run) "Jesus Ballz!" "Jezus Rice!" "POOF:3!" -Toward The Light "FUCK!" (after destruction of the crashy mcsplodey) "SHITS ON FIRE YO!" "HOLY.. I GOTTA GET THE *BOOP* OUTTA HERE!" "What's that? YOU'RE AN A-HOLE? Aah, don't be so hard on yourself. I mean, IT'S TRUE! But don't call yourself that! I'LL CALL YOU THAT ALL YOU WANT!" "DAMMIT WADE, I'M IN A HUMAN-DINOSAUR ROMANTIC SITUATION!!!" (Jurassic Heart) "EVERYBODY DO THE DINOSAUR!" "I'm a strong independent woman.. WHO DON'T NEED NO MAN!!!" "HAAA-BERSKY" "I dunno if that's masky or not but i'm just gonna call him the lil` douchebag!" -Slender: The Arrival "No, thank you! I don't want any!" (towards some monsters) "Shut up, nurse! I'm a doctor, of course I know what is best!" (Surgeon Simulator 2013) "Ding Dong Damn it" "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why...? So many times I aks this question... why?" "Apparently the mechanics of this game is that you need to recharge your lantern, so... GUH-reat, that makes total sense." (Segatakai) "These stupid cylons or whatever the fu** they are called, want to kill me-I mean whatever the FOOP they are called cause I don't curse on thi-Happy Wheels is... happy funshow, only for kids only, that's right... with all the nards and... balls and... stabbing in faceness." "Nope, nope, nope" (continue as long as panic persists) "Little piggy, no no! Little piggy, go home!" (Started with Outlast) "I'm just the greatest! And the smartest, the bravest, and the handsomest!" (at a victory of any kind) "Helloooo, baaaayby! How YOU doin'?" (at any attractive video game female, especially the angel statues in Amnesia: The Dark Descent and its custom stories) "Let's just nope off to Fuckthatville" (Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs) "To be or not to F*** OFF!" (Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs) "GET IN THE HOOOOOLE!" (several situations with Santa Clause in Happy Wheels) "Hello? Anyone else want to dance? ...I'm great at the tango! ...And the macarena!" (Dead Space 3) "I think its made in the unity engine." Fun Facts *His mother is a nurse (Source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHLueaFbC3E). *He is half German (father), half Korean (mother) (Source: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Sl-1X58ObY) *He worked as a bartender sometime during his life *Mark has stated in a recent livestream that his middle name is Edward *As of October 30th 2013, he reached 1,000,000 subscribers, a goal which he set for March of 2014. *Due to Mark's fame, he has played with many other famous youtubers. Like Pewdiepie,CaptainSparklez,Yamimash,Minx,Eatmydiction,Edge, and lots more *Mark is starting to become the second fastest growing channel on youtube. First being Pewdiepie.